Leo the jaguar Wiki
“Nothing can happen more beautiful than death because death is only to be feared by one who hasn't lived wisely.” ---Leo before killing the shaman Leo's story: Leo was one black jaguar out of many in his previous tribe.They would steal black cubs and raise them into their clan.But he was different he had they amber eyes of the god even the humans worshipped for that simple fact he was considered a god in every animals eyes but he didn't believe he was one.But his final test as one of the gods was to kill all connections he had pulling him down to earth.He tracked down his brothers and sisters and murdered them in cold blood.He killed his dad right in front of his mother before blinding her unable to hunt or even live the mother committed suicide.He returned to his tribe with his body covered in the blood of his brothers and sisters.The whole tribe decided to murder him as he was too dangerous to be kept alive.That night he poisoned the fresh kill pile before murdering the warriors with a smile on his face he killed the young ones and then the queens.An eye for an eye the shaman said before dying the leader died of shock after seeing his mate die in front of him.A few months later some scientist were shocked at his behavior he'd murder for fun instead of mating he would kill or wound the potential mate.A rich woman by the name of Auden decided to capture him to place in some sort of wild animal fighting arena.For a year that was his life just fighting to kill.Although he made so much money that the woman thought that he was trained and wouldn't hurt her.The moment she opened his cage he killed her without hesitation.A week later animal rescue came to pick him up he was on a plane with several rare animals.The plane crashed and landed in Canada where he found the moonpack. Important article: Name:Leo Sex:Male Personality: 'Positives:'He is generally nice and straight forward he looks at a person for who they are not what they did.He loves exploring and will often go out of the territory just to explore new places. 'Neutrals :'He mostly keeps to himself and tells the truth even if it hurts someone else.He never accepts others kills as he considers it scavenging. 'Negatives:'He struggles to let go and forget about his past.He would murder without hesitation if he thinks your a threat you're as good as dead. Quote:“Life can only be understood backwards; but it must be lived forwards.So why cant i understand myself” Relations Brutus/''Døggøz: |She is comforting in way| Ink/Creek In The Breeze of Eternity: |''I feel weird everytime i'm with him every bone in my body says to kill him while you still have the chance.Something's wrong with me.| Akila/Screeching Kid 1109: |She is just another jaguar whats so big about that?| Ragnar/Winter Søldier |She seems nice but she just doesn't get me i mean if she knew how i felt....ugh i guess mutts and cats just don't get each other.| Splatter/Icy x3: |I don't like him that's that| Jinx/Speckleheart.wc: |He reminds me of a novice at my old tribe lots of potential bottled up in one being| Summary: Birth: Stats: Interests: Likes: Blood on his pelt,Hunting,Sparring,and night patrolling| Dislikes: People who state the obvious,Talking about his past, Long term goals: Finding and making the mystery jaguar his mate.Becoming the best killer he can be:[x) Short term goals: Talk about his past:[x) Make a real friend:[x) Fears: Being brought back to the humans,Going home Gallery Him as a cub: His mother Him as an adult: Siblings:? They were constantly sheltered by the paranoid mother and were only seen by leo who never talks about them Father:Unknown[[Category:Browse]